


Happy Birthday (Part 1)

by Midnightprincess



Series: Ziam for the Holidays [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cooking, Crying, First Time, M/M, Nervous Liam, Nervousness, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightprincess/pseuds/Midnightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Zayn's birthday and Liam wants to make it special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Because Zayn's birthday is a holiday and you can't tell me different.

                Liam was nervous. Even more nervous than when he was breaking up with Sophia. That was hard. She deserved better than that. But she also deserved better than being with someone who couldn’t love her fully. And if the past two weeks were any indication, he could not love her fully. Sophia returned to England on the 3rd and Liam went to do see her. He sat her down in her apartment and told her boldly and honestly that he had fallen in love with someone else and he didn’t want to emotionally cheat on her or not give her all the love she deserved. Sophia cried, and screamed, and begged but Liam stayed strong. He let her call him every foul name she could think of, punch his chest, and demand answers. He didn’t give many but made it clear that he had thought long and hard about it. In the end she demanded that he leave and not speak to her ever again. He obliged. Liam felt bad, he really did, but for some reason when he came back to his apartment and Zayn was there with take-out he felt better.

            So back to Liam being nervous. Yes Liam was nervous because Zayn’s birthday was coming up and he had no idea what to do. Well, he knew he wanted to take Zayn out to dinner and maybe drinks with the boys before returning home to cuddle and watch a movie but there was something else bugging Liam. It wasn’t the gift, he had brought Zayn and new set of spray paints before they even started dating. No it was the extra that separated their relationship from friendship to boyfriends. Although they’ve only been dating for a few weeks Liam and Zayn had spent no time getting each other off. After all that’s how this whole thing started. But now the boys found themselves tumbling into bed to hump until they came or to give each other hand jobs. They hadn’t talked about sex yet but there was plenty of time for that. While Liam knew that he and Zayn weren’t ready to go all the way yet Liam was ready to try something else. That something else he decided would be a blow job. Only one problem though.

            How does one give a blow job?

            Which led to Liam’s nervousness. Sure he had received plenty of blow jobs but he never gave one. While he wasn’t grossed out or anything he was worried about not doing it right and disappointing, or worse hurting, Zayn. Liam decided that the best thing to do was to research. The more you know the better you feel right? He couldn’t get into gay porn so he settled on watching blow jobs done by girls. He soon found that porn wasn’t really informative on how to give someone you love a blow job. He didn’t think Zayn would enjoy him gagging on his cock or fucking his face so that Liam couldn’t breathe and ended up crying. Realizing porn wasn’t an option Liam thought about the different blow jobs he received over time. He knew he liked it when his head was sucked and the girl slurped at him like a lollipop. He also knew he liked when his balls were massaged while his dick was in someone’s mouth. He could do that to Zayn right? Right.

            But what if Zayn didn’t like that?

            What if Zayn wasn’t to be deep throated or lick and not sucked. What if he did like fuck faces? And worse what if Liam doesn’t have tongue skills like he thinks he does? To combat that fear Liam bought a whole bag of blow pops to rehearsal, always having one in his mouth if he wasn’t singing.

            “You’re gonna get a cavity mate,” Louis said during one of their breaks. “I also think your killing Zayn.”

            Liam now noticed that Zayn was intently watching how Liam swiped his tongue around his lollipop. Great more pressure. “Sorry, I’ve just been craving them,” Liam said quietly.

            “Or you’re craving a brown lollipop.”

            “I think that’s racist.”

            “He won’t mind when he sees what you’re planning for him.”

            “Is it that obvious?”

            “Only to the trained eye. In anticipation of blowing me I swear Harry found out how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop.”

            “364,” Harry said taking a seat on the other side of Liam. The older boy noticed that his boyfriend and the Irish man had disappeared. “They went to grab some food for us. Now I hear you plan to blow Zayn.”

            “How did you hear?”

            “After Niall left it got quiet.”

            “Do you think it’s too soon?”

            “Do you?” Louis asked.

            “No I…I think I’m ready. Also if I’m shite at it Zayn will help.”

            “Yes he will.”

            “Look there is no right or wrong way to give a blow job,” Harry explained. “Just do what feels right for you. When you notice he responds to one thing over the other do that more.”

            “But remember mate it’s about you being comfortable,” Louis added. “If you don’t like giving blow jobs then Zayn doesn’t get blow jobs. End of story.”

            “So just do whatever I feel comfortable with?” Liam asked, not sure it was that simple.

            “Yup, if you’re comfortable he’ll love it.”

            “Guaranteed.” Harry added.

            “Okay.”

 

 

            Liam tried not to stress. Instead he focused on Zayn’s actual birthday plans. While they could always go out like two friends Liam wanted it to be romantic and nice. So he decided that he would cook dinner for Zayn. Something simple but nice. He could get a table cloth and light candles and make it really overly romantic.

            So on the day of Zayn’s birthday, Liam found himself in the kitchen preparing the chicken he was going to bake. He let it marinate in seasoning overnight and now he was adding some onions and celery to the pan for more flavor. Just as he put the pan in the oven there was a knock at the door. Only authorized people were allowed up to his floor without him knowing. It couldn’t be one of the boys because they had spent last night drinking in celebration of Zayn’s birthday. Everyone was either knocked out or hung over. But it could be someone from their staff or a family member of anyone of the boys so Liam decided there was no harm in answering.

When he opened the door Sophia stormed in.

            “Where is she?” she asked suddenly after taking in the empty flat.

            “Where is who?”

            “The whore that you fell in love with. The bitch you left me for. Where is she?” Sophia stormed out of the living room and into the bedroom, as if he planned to see a naked woman there for her to blame. Of course there was no one.

            “There is no one here Soph,” Liam said quietly. He decided he wouldn’t argue Sophia’s name calling. She had the right to be angry. “Why would you think there would be?”

            “I saw online and you guys went out for Zayn’s birthday last night. She must have been there. You just hid her because people still think we’re going out.”

            “Oh I’m sorry did you want me to tell the papers we stopped dating. I just assumed people would figure it out.”

            “It’s not about that!” Sophia turned and pulled out the first drawer in Liam’s dresser. There she saw her clothes. The ones that accumulated over time at Liam’s that it just made sense to keep them there. She was expected to find the other woman’s clothes there.

            “Sorry I planned to return those to you I just haven’t had the time,” Liam said noticing her paused over the drawer.

            Then Sophia’s shoulder’s started shaking. “Why? What happened? Was this all a joke to you from the start? How can you go from saying that you love me to saying that you love someone else?”

            “I did love you,” Liam pleaded as Sophia turned towards him. “And I still do. I just….love someone else more.”

            “Who?”

            “I can’t….I can’t say.”

            “Is she prettier than me? Skinnier? Better?”

            “No, their different from you but that’s not an insult to you. It’s just….all very confusing and I’m trying to do what’s best for myself and you.”

            “Oh so what’s best of me is coming home from the holidays to learn that in the time I was gone my boyfriend has found someone else.”

            “Well its better than me cheating you while I try to figure out what’s going on in my heart!” Liam was upset now. Not at Sophia but at the situation and how screwed up it was.

            “You were going to cheat on me?”

            “I already did!”

            Oops. He wasn’t supposed to say that. Before Liam could take it back though or explain Sophia ran out of the room and out of the apartment. Great. Figuring that any apology or explanation from him would be unwanted Liam turned back to what he was doing, fixing dinner.

 

 

            Zayn surprisingly was on time. He got to Liam’s apartment at 6:30 sharp. Looking hot as hell in a button down and vest. Yes Liam wanted to eat dinner off of him.

            “Something smells good,” Zayn commented entering the apartment.

            “Dinner is almost done,” Liam said leading Zayn to the kitchen table. He covered it with a table cloth and put two candles on it.

            “Fancy. But I thought we were going out for dinner. I wouldn’t have dressed up like this if we were gonna stay in.”

            “I know that’s why I said we were going out. I wanted to treat you to a romantic dinner with just us but we can’t really do that at any restaurant since we’re not out.”

            “Oh right.”

            “Don’t worry about it though. You know I’m happy to cook.”

            Zayn smiled as Liam placed a plate in front of him and a plate for himself. “Chicken with rice and steamed vegetables?”

            “Yup. I hope you like it.” Liam poured them each a glass of wine before taking his seat.

            They talked about nothing really over dinner. Just a nice chat. Liam elected not to mention that Sophia had stopped by earlier. Instead he focused on Zayn. Zayn for one was truly happy enjoying his food and wine. He felt truly loved. While he didn’t want to compare he couldn’t help but thinking that Perrie had never cooked him a special romantic dinner for his birthday, or for any occasion. But he kept that thought to himself. The subject of exs was a bit taboo between the two of them.

            “Oh my god that was good,” Zayn said rubbing his belly after his second helping.

            “Hope you have room for dessert?” Liam said taking the dishes to the sink and going to the fridge.

            “Is it you?”

            “No it’s something better.”

            “Nothing is better than you.”

            “Not even cheesecake?”

            “Not even cheesecake.”

            Liam was happy his back was turned so Zayn couldn’t see how much he blushed at that statement. He then turned around with a slice of cheesecake and two “2” candles lit on top. Liam sang Happy Birthday as he put the slice in front of Zayn. After Zayn blew out the candles he pulled Liam down onto his lap, kissing him thoroughly.  

            “Can I eat the cake later?” Zayn asked, panting.

            “Sure,” Liam agreed pulling Zayn up and towards the bedroom.

            Once in the bedroom the boys made quick work stripping down to their boxers before they tumbled into bed. Kissing quickly and feverishly. Zayn got on top of Liam and rolled his hips so that their hard dicks brushed against each other.

            “Oh Zayn,” Liam moaned kissing the boy once again while rolling them so that he was on top. Once there he meticulously made his way down Zayn’s frame. Kissing and nipping as much as he could. Zayn was practically writhing under him by the time Liam got to his boxers. “Can I take these off?”

            “Fuck yeah,” Zayn breathed. Leaning up to watch Liam.

            When Liam removed his boxers Zayn’s dick slapped against his stomach wetly. Liam carefully and gently wrapped a hand around it, stroking it slowly, causing Zayn to moan. “Do you mind if I try something?”

            “Anything you want babe.”

            His resolve hardened at being called babe. Without even thinking about it Liam slipped Zayn’s head into his mouth.

            “Oh fuck,” Zayn arched off the bed. “Babe are you sure? You don’t have to.”

            Liam pulled off gently and looked up at Zayn. “I know but I want to try.” Getting a nod from Zayn Liam went back to the task at hand. The taste wasn’t too bad. Kinda salty and musky but not bad. Nothing he couldn’t live with. Going down again Liam licked up the vein on the back of Zayn’s dick before engulfing the head again. He was worried he wasn’t doing it right but from the sounds Zayn was making he must’ve been. Being encouraged by the noises Liam took more of Zayn. Not enough to choke but more. Letting his tongue lick around Liam began to stroke the part that he couldn’t swallow. Suddenly Zayn bucked up causing Liam is gag.

            “Sorry, sorry,” Zayn said sitting up and reaching for Liam. “I didn’t mean to. It just happened. It was so good.”

            Liam smiled at the praise and he understood. He’d done it before. Easing Zayn back down Liam went back to work. Taking Zayn’s head in again he sucked lightly while reaching down to massage Zayn’s balls. Zayn liked that a lot and even placed his hands on Liam’s head. Instead of putting pressure though he began running his fingers through the brown locks. Smiling Liam began to slowly bob his head, licking around the shaft and head.

            “Fuck babe I’m gonna cum,” Zayn grunted.

            Liam knew he wasn’t ready for that so he gently pulled off before stroking Zayn to completion. Zayn came hard, cum reaching his chest before it was done. Seeing Zayn spent on the bed Liam smiled to himself. He wouldn’t mind giving blow jobs if it gave this result. Then Zayn was making grabby hands so Liam laid down in the crook of his arm.

            “That was amazing baby thank you.”

            Liam could only smile.

            “Happy Birthday Zayn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Thank you also from the comments and kudos on the previous works. I've started school again so I'm not sure if I'll be updating any of my works for awhile. Luckily this one has a pretty set schedule so we'll see.


End file.
